Kafir
by Zteif
Summary: All my explicit one shots/drabbles are in here. Mostly BakuraxMarik, occassionally others. Pairings listed in chapter names. ALL WORK IS EXPLICIT, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!
1. Deserving BxM

***Author's Notes* **Sup bitches?! Ready for some pr0n? Oh good, me too!! Again, more practice, got really in depth with the physical descriptions. Some lovey stuff in the beginning- deal with it. OK GO GO GO READ, REVIEW!! PS- don't like? DON'T. READ.

Bakura stared hard at the sight before him, not breathing, eyes wide.

"You're doing that on purpose… Aren't you?" he managed to choke out. Heat was rising in his cheeks, coloring them healthily. On the other side of the room, wiggling out of the last of his clothing, was Marik. A smug and deviously playful grin was secured to his pretty lips.

"I may be… Is it _bothering…_ you?" he asked lightly through a bright grin. He pushed himself back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. With an extra shimmy, he splayed his legs apart brashly, confidently, running one foot over his calf. Bakura didn't even notice as his head cocked sideways to watch the show. He had never let go of the door handle when he entered the room, and was now squeezing it with unnecessary zeal. Once he took a minute to breathe again, he realized this and let go, rubbing his palms on his thighs. With a hard swallow, he came into the room and pushed the door shut with his heel. He was again stunned into silence and stillness as the Egyptian on their bed turned a bit towards him.

"It may be… I h-hope you're planning on letting me take advantage of… this situation?" Bakura asked in a placating manner, ducking down in a little bow as he slowly began to cross the room. Marik smiled coyly, biting his bottom lip. He flipped his bangs back and delicately drew circles on the comforter with a suggestively slow finger.

"Depends," Marik replied curtly, still with a smile. Bakura stopped just at the side of the bed, standing to full height. Marik looked up at him, more confident then the spirit could ever remember. With hesitant fingers, and now a smirk of his own, Bakura proceeded to lift his shirt over his head. He dropped it without taking his eyes from the blondes, asking,

"Depends on what?"

"On whether you think you deserve me," Marik replied instantly, offering up the most sensuous , tempting grin he could muster. The smile had its intended effect as Bakura felt his body stiffen. He couldn't help but grin back, eyes sparking mischievously. With a deep sigh, he played along with the blonde, placing his hands on his hips. He purposefully pushed his groin forward, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling in a mock meditative manner.

"Do I DESERVE you? Oh WELL then… In that case, I simply don't know… Maybe I could- try to win you _over_?" he said lowly, voice almost a suggestive growl. He proceeded to swoop down over the blonde, bracing his hands on either side of Marik's head. The two smiled at each other, neither touching, only drawing out the tension.

"I guess I'll let you try…" Marik whispered, looking up at his lover with half lidded eyes. Bakura dipped his lips to the blondes with a smile and quickly placed a single kiss to his lips. Marik purred underneath him, lifting his fingers to Bakura's strained member, gently cupping and squeezing.

"Mmmm… I'll assume that's a green light then?" Bakura whispered into the blondes ear, slowly gyrating his hips. He lapped the soft skin on Marik's neck, the tip of his tongue finding its way into the small cup of the blondes ear.

"Oohhh- Mm, yes, it is. Come on, win me over, hot stuff," Marik goaded, fingers becoming a bit more feverish and trying to finger open the spirits jeans. Bakura growled in anticipation, baring his teeth as he gently opened his mouth around Marik's neck.

"Will do, my love," he whispered in return, dropping the act as his body prompted him to move beyond the light fingering. He moved up over Marik more and used his knees to push the blondes legs apart. He reached between his legs to where Marik's hand was still pushing his eager member and helped him undo his pants. With the two of them working in tandem, the article was soon pushed forgotten to the end of the bed. The spirit softly took Marik's mouth with his own and used the leverage to push him flat to the bed. The blonde sighed into the warmth and slowly lifted his arms around the back of Bakura's neck.

With a firm hand, the tomb robber took up both of their members into his hand. Marik jerked slightly, gasping in surprise into his mouth. Bakura chuckled once lowly, pushing his tongue further into the blondes mouth. Meanwhile, he gently squeezed the tips of their members together, thumbing them in slow, broad circles.

"MMmmm… Ooh, good so f-far," Marik managed around their twined tongues, moving his hips to open his legs more. With a soft moan, the blonde swung his legs up and rested them around Bakura's waist, locking them firmly. It was Bakura's turn to gasp as the motion brought the most sensitive parts of their bodies together.

"Nnn! Hey now- slow down… we'll get to it," Bakura growled. Marik sighed as he slid his fingers into the man's white hair, tighten his grip.

"Forgive my impatience… For once, I'm the eager one-" he let out one short bark of laughter, pushing himself further into Bakura's hand- "How's that for a c-change?"

The spirit huffed through a grin, having been suckling on the blondes neck. He moved down to his throat, tongue making it's way to his clavicle, down his smooth, bronze chest. Marik's hand pulled in Bakura's hair as the spirit teethed each of his nipples in turn.

"I forgive you, dear… I like when you get like this-" he paused to suck hard for a moment, making Marik gasp-"-Considering yourself a prize… demanding and ordering me around… I love that," Bakura concluded, moving back up to look the blonde in the eye. He held his gaze for a moment, bringing up his free hand to caress the others cheek lovingly. He paused in his other ministrations for a moment as he was caught up in their stare.

"Marik… I love you in general. You know that?" he asked sincerely, cocking his head to one side, the seriousness of his tone oddly making the moment more sensual as opposed to oppressive. Marik's mouth twitched open to respond, but nothing save a breathy sigh came out. To cover for his slacking vocal chords, he instead brought the spirits mouth to his, hips rising to sandwich their members together. When he broke the kiss, he tucked his lips to the others ear and again tried to answer. Each word shook with emotion, Marik believing he still didn't possess the vocabulary to properly express how much he loved Bakura.

"I know- I know you do, ohhh… Bakura please, you believe me, right?"

Bakura nodded against the blonde.

"Yes, Marik Ishtar- I do believe you, and I don't think it'll ever be a question of belief: I'm convinced for life," he said, drawing back to look him in the violet eye again. Marik couldn't help but break into a bashful smile, a flush rising in his cheeks. Bakura smiled warmly back, cupping the tomb keeper's chin within his pale palm.

"Bakura… why? You're so good to meeee…" he whined at the end, again clutching the spirit. Bakura nuzzled gingerly back, breathing warmly into Marik's hair.

"Only as good as I get, dear," he whispered. Marik twitched at the feeling, a tiny noise of want escaping him. He was suddenly eager to go, more eager then he had been in months. A flood of tingles raced through his body, egging him on, driving him to pull on Bakura's shoulders.

"Come on- more, now, Bakura-"he said feverishly, snatching the spirits hand that was stroking his face. He thrust it back between their legs, asking with a hard squeeze that Bakura continue to touch him. Without hesitation, and fueled by Marik's all too tempting and erotic promptings, the spirit complied wholeheartedly.

He again dove into Marik's mouth, seizing it with his tongue, rendering the blonde immobile. His hand again took up both of their stiffened members, pressing them together. He resumed thumbing the both of them, his other hand sliding down over the blondes chest to pinch and prod. Marik gasped up into the spirits mouth, back arching to the gruff touches. As the moment became more heated, the blonde threw out his left hand and fumbled with his side table. Through a moan, he ripped open the drawer and searched blindly for the slick bottle of lubricant always kept handy. Bakura made to snatch it from him once he got it, but Marik retracted his hand to his chest, curling his fingers around the bottle. With a viciously coy smile, he said

"Ah ah ah! **I** want to do it…"

Bakura chuckled, but slowly placed his hand back next to the blondes beautiful face, careful to not pull his hair. He gave the other a knowing look and simply lifted his hips off of Marik's, so the blonde could get to him more easily.

"Be my guest," he growled, and watched with glazed eyes as Marik popped the lid of the bottle open. The blonde delicately poured the warming liquid into the palm of his cupped hand. With a smile to rival the most sensual incubi, he casually tossed away the bottle, his occupied hand reaching slowly for Bakura. The other man watched with painful anticipation as Marik slid his ringed hand over his member. He couldn't help as a poorly concealed shiver coupled with deep grunt escaped him. He forced himself rigid, holding back the overpowering urge to slide his hips back and forth. He snarled, gooseflesh rising over his skin, as the blonde watching him began to slip up and down over him. The slippery lubricant dripped between the seams of his fingers, coating Bakura thickly and evenly. The man drew his head back, rolling it from side to side before ducking down to place his lips beside Marik's ear. The blonde smiled as the tomb robbers mischievous tongue lapped his ear, his neck, the underside of his jaw.

"Don't torture me…" Bakura whispered wetly, hissing as the other began to twist his wrist over Bakura's tip, pressure harder than before. Marik relished his chance to control the other, his teeth showing in a devious smile.

"Just polishing you up, dear… Don't worry-" he managed in a hazy whisper. Bakura chuckled back, erection beyond hard, bordering painful. Without realizing it, his hips began to gyrate, thrusting slowly but steadily into Marik's fisted hand. The blonde noticed immediately, stopping his own motion and letting his digits simulate the inside of his body. He sighed softly as Bakura continued to work his neck with his tongue- he moaned suggestively, trying to urge him onward. With bravery normally missing from his personality, he whispered,

"Inside of me is better, you know…"

To this, Bakura jolted, sucking in a harsh breath. He grinned toothily, nudging Marik to look at him.

"Oh is it?" he replied lustily, a bit shaky. He took up Marik's mouth with a forceful tongue, thrusting harder into Marik's hand. The blonde yelped at the hard motions, prompting him to bring his other hand to Bakura's member. The whitenette growled low in his throat, seeking more, motions becoming faster, more direct and eager. Marik managed to pull back just enough to choke out a feverish demand.

"Now Bakura—do me, fuck me, please—" he stammered. Bakura leveled himself over the bronze boys body, tucking himself firmly between his legs. Without responding, he pushed his tongue to the back of Marik's mouth, while simultaneously pulling the others lubricated hand further down. He force Marik to touch his own entrance, to apply what was left of the lube to himself. He rubbed his own fingers over the seepage running through the blondes digits, slicking up whatever he could. As he pushed his body against Marik, bending him in half, he took Marik's wrists and laid them beside his head, leaving them limp. Each man was panting softly, their eyes locked. The desert native gave Bakura a reassuring squeeze with his thighs, still wrapped tightly around the others waist.

"Come on Bakura- please," he murmured weakly. Bakura simply smiled, closed mouth, playful. While watching Marik intently, he gingerly fingered the entrance of the boy's body, feeling the thick ring of muscle with just the tip of his pointer finger. Marik's eyes slid closed in pleasure, causing him to bite his lip.

"More," he urged.

"Hush," Bakura replied instantly. Yet his finger pushed more, slipping easily into Marik's warmth. The blonde, ready for the action, wiggled just a smidge, smile broadening. Bakura, grinning himself, again took up licking Marik's ears, catching one ear lobe at a time between his teeth. He slid his finger in and out, pushing upward all the while.

"Want more?" he asked throatily.

"Hoo- oh, yes please," Marik replied, one hand unable to help but rise up and grab a fistful of the others thick white hair.

"Then moan for me," Bakura growled back. Marik didn't need to be asked twice, his lips parting to give the thief his request.

"Nnnhg- Bakura… Bakura," he breathed, tipping his head back. As promised, the named man gave Marik one long lick up his exposed throat. Simultaneously, he slid in his middle finger, joining the other digit. As his own eyes slipped shut eager anticipation, he scissored the fingers within Marik slightly while moving them to a steady pace. Marik twitched under him, his breath stuttering. The hand in Bakura's hair tightened, pulling. His moans became louder, his spine flooding with electricity and arched up into the spirits mouth. The man responded, baring his teeth against the sensitive skin stretched over Marik's neck.

"Ooh- ooohh… Hhnngh-hm- Bakura," Marik whined. The other didn't answer but began to push in the smooth inside of Marik's body, looking for the hyper sensitive bundle of nerves he knew resided there, hidden. The pleasure spot was familiar to him, but Bakura never got bored or tired of looking for it, of pressing and pushing it just right to get the loudest scream possible. His mind began to blur, to fade out from everything- he couldn't focus on anything but the blonde. He lapped the blonde hotly, thick pearls of saliva running down Marik's neck. With slicked lips, he again found Marik's mouth. With a feverish lick, he again twined their tongues. Soon, his fingers were moving faster, harder. Their tongues were so busy searching one another that Bakura's request for moans was forgotten. Each was panting hard, Bakura's free hand sliding under Marik's lower back, tipping him up further. His owned stiffened member brushed his busy hand, causing him to jolt. He growled ferociously, hips trying to buck in protest. Marik, ever in tune with his lover, tugged his hair a bit desperately.

"More, Bakura- it's ok, come on-" he panted. Bakura was still thrusting his fingers quickly in and out, and didn't even hear Marik for a few seconds. Marik pulled him again.

"Bakura, love- Hhn! Bakura, please!" he yelped. He pushed his body down, drawing from the leverage he had by clutching the spirits shoulders. He slipped a bit further onto Bakura's fingers, stunting the others easy thrusting. The whitenette started a bit, eyes flashing open to find Marik's. Through a hazy stare, he murmured,

"Hm?"

Marik smiled warmly. Without answering, he reached down slowly, drawing Bakura's long fingers from within him. With the tomb robber watching, he brought them to his lips, licking just once in a wet, slow, torturous manner. Bakura's breath caught hard in his throat, mouth parted in mind numbing lust. Without thinking, he lowered his own lips to his fingers and licked too, on the top side. The two stared at one another, their eyes never breaking contact as each reached about their entwined bodies. Marik found the tip of Bakura's member first, while the spirit pushed the bronze boys legs further open. With coordination stemming from experience, Marik placed the blunted tip of Bakura's member at his entrance. With a breathy gasp, he pushed himself just barely onto the spirit, enough to anchor him in place. Then, he let go altogether. He lay back flat, his hands again limp on either side of his stunning face. His chest rose and fell fast, toes curled already. Bakura's entire frame was rigid with desire as he watched his lover give up his body. Hardly able to make a sound, all he could manage was a shake of his head, his hair falling over his shoulders in sheaves. He was caught up in Marik's face, in the breathing reaching his ears, in the incredibly delicate sweeps of the boy's eyelashes.

"Take me," Marik said huskily, lips hardly moving as he spoke. There he lay, reposed, relaxed, ready. All for Bakura- all his, only his. Anything at all the spirit desired of him, he would surely receive. The man stifled a shivering convulsion at the thought, at what he was so lucky to possess. Without looking from Marik he braced his arms; one on the headboard and another on the blondes hip.

"Anything you say," he smiled quietly. With utmost tenderness, he pushed his hips forward, carrying his member into the other beneath him. Each let out an equally desperate sigh, both aching for more. Bakura didn't stop until he was sheathed inside Marik, his entire length warmed instantly between the lubricant and the blondes own heat.

"Oh Marik…" he choked, eyes shut tight. Marik bit his lip and let out a tiny moan, hands balling up in his pillow. With each panting hard, the spirit took up a slow, steady pace, thrusting in time to the throb he felt in his constrained member. The blonde moved his hips in time to Bakura, turning his head to the side as he hissed in pleasure. Without thinking, he tightened himself purposefully onto the spirit, feeling each pass within him shock his pleasure nerves.

"Hmm! SSss- ha! 'Kuraaahh… come on, faster, p-please," he begged. He curled himself further allowing the other the deepest access to his body, willing him to hurry, to find his spot. Bakura growled in response, an undercurrent of longing in the sound. He heeded Marik's gentle whine with a faster pace, their bodies now smacking together soundly. Bakura couldn't help as his body took off without him; his grip tightened measurably and each thrust became more erratic, faster. The blonde clutched painfully upon Bakura, fingernails digging into the pale skin.

"Come on, come on, come on," he whispered raggedly, gasping. Bakura let go of the headboard, clamping his teeth together and snarling as he lost control of himself. He instead grabbed the other side of Marik's hips and used the hold to bring himself harder into the blonde. Marik's eyes flew open, back snapping into an arch. The new angle drove Bakura up, his length rubbing a brutally painful path along his inside and coming to rest over his spot.

"AH- FUCK!! Yes! Hha- ahh- AH, HNNGgh! Bakura!" he screamed. His hands flew to Bakura's and he squeezed in utter surrender. He threw his head back, eyes rolling into his head.

"Ba-Bakura, no no no no no, please, yes- harder HARDER!" he cried, rocking himself purposefully back onto Bakura. The tomb robber spread his knees a bit farther, sinking lower over the blonde.

"Harder- harder? Is that what you want? Harder, huh?" he rasped, lowering his teeth to Marik's shoulder.

"Hhnnn, yes, please—Hhooh oh! NNNHG-AH! PLEASE!" Marik yelled, shaking with each thrust. His brow was slicked with sweat, Bakura's own sliding down to mix. With a dark smirk, the spirit bent the other farther, pounding him without thought.

"Anything- a-anything for you," Bakura repeated. As he continued, Marik sunk further and further into his feelings, into the sensations washing over him.

"Take me away Bakura- Bakura—Bakura… no, please, more hooo ooohhh—" he whined, trying to steady himself. With each passing second, his body tightened further, curling in on itself. Each thrust forced a small moan from him, leaving him hot and dizzy.

"Mmm—nngh, c-closer, 'Kura-" he warned, slipping his hands up the spirits arms to clutch his shoulders. He drew Bakura's forehead down to touch his own, nuzzling, pleading without speaking. The whitenette responded by gasping open mouthed against Marik's cheek, jerking faster. His own body was warming to it's peak, rushing towards it release.

"Hush- quiet. Let me feel it- s-show me, Marik, with your body," he implored. Marik nodded vigorously, mouth clicking shut. With constrained moans, the blonde relied on the squeezing of his calves and thighs to tell Bakura. He pushed on the spirits lower back with his heels, driving his deeper and slower. He threw his head back, bringing Bakura's lips to his throat. A deep welling was pulling in his groin, tracing up like tree roots into his stomach. He was close- and he couldn't say anything. As the feeling built up, warming him to the crown of his forehead, he began to nod vigorously, mindlessly. He couldn't prevent several desperate whines from escaping. Finally, the welling turned into a promise of an orgasm, the feeling overwhelming him quickly. As he climbed his peak, his breath stuttered, and his body clenched. Bakura continued his pace, showering the blonde with kisses. His body was easy to read, and the panicked, spastic twitches told him that he was close. He himself was entering his home stretch, nerves feeding off of Marik's tremors.

"Scream when you come, Marik- remind me of my name…" he whispered, orgasm just a scant few moments away. His tone trembled uncharacteristically, which in turn set off Marik, alerting him. He gasped, biting his tongue to keep quiet till the last second. Finally, his body had curled so taught it hurt, and he couldn't keep it off any longer.

"H-Hhh-hhaa, n-no, no no NO NO NO! BAKURA, FUCK! HAA!! AAH, NNGH—PLEASE, BAKURAAHH!" he screamed, peak ripping through him, searing his nerves. Bakura squeezed the blondes member hard, pinching his tip between the pads of his thumb and point finger. He shivered as Marik jerked, spurting erratically. With the tomb keepers harsh moans echoing in his ears, he thrust slowly, drawing out the last of his pre-peak into an agonizing burn.

"Marik… Marik- SSsss!! Damnit!—" he yelled back, coming violently with a shudder.

"Don't stop- Bakura, yes, keep going, more, me—in—go," Marik stammered, rocking on Bakura's aftershocks. The man did as told, continuing to pace out the downswing of their peaks. Marik moaned harshly as a slick of gummy moisture slipping from his body tickled him, trailing down his rear.

"Hnnn- Bakura… What you do to me-" he whispered, his hands twining up into the spirits hair, tugging. Bakura didn't stop moving in the blonde, easing lightly out of his haze.

"I'll never get tired of it- the noises. My name only sounds good coming from your lips," he assured the other. Marik smiled, content to be rocked, pulling Bakura's lips to his own.

"I only want to call for you anyway…"he assured him. After several moments of deep breathing, Bakura stopped moving, drawing himself out of the blonde to just his tip. With a gentle kiss, he slipped his thickness out, settling over Marik's body like a pale blanket. He nuzzled under the blondes jaw line, smiling.

"Did I win you over?" he cooed quietly, lifting a muscle fatigued hand to stroke Marik's cheek and hair. The bronze boy purred in return.

"Oh most definitely," he replied, smiling.


	2. Put You to Bed BxM

***Authors Notes*** Yo yo yo yo- back again! More porn- more practice. Less descriptive- I was shooting for writing sensations in an erotic way. I find lots of fics lacking in this department. Let me know what you think. **PS- Don't like? DON'T READ! 3 **If you do, please review!

"Yes Bakura yes- ahh ha-ha ahh, please Bakura!" Marik cried, clinging desperately to the spirit above him. Bakura rocked him hard, bending him almost in half. Marik threw his head back, mouth open. His tongue rose up and down with each breath, looking for something to suck. He couldn't help it; his entire body was begging to be filled with some part of Bakura. Anything he could get, he would take. "Bakura- more OH!- more, fuck me- yes yes YES!" he screamed. He twisted his fingers into Bakura's hair, pulling, trying to force himself farther down upon him. The blondes body was aching in every single joint, every single inch of skin was alive with desire. His hips willingly lifted themselves, his pelvis grinding to Bakura's with each rough thrust. His entire body was slick with sweat, and each rivulet that ran along him was like a cool finger tip. Bakura's own finger tips were between Marik's legs, luxuriously pumping him. Delicate squeezes were applied with each pass up and down his member, making Marik almost incoherent with pleasure. His other hand was locked under the Egyptians lower back, assuring that the proper lift for maximum penetration was kept steady. Marik pulled on the sheets, head thrashing back and forth, biting his lip in anguish.

"Please Bakura- please, I-I can't-" Marik moaned, each wave of sensation driving him further and further into ecstasy. Bakura didn't answer him, but did bend his head down. With torturous slowness, he licked Marik's neck, nicked his jaw line with his teeth and then moved up to gently tongue his ear lobe.

" 'I can't' what?..." Bakura whispered thickly, adjusting himself again to suckle at Marik's neck. Over and over he pushed his tongue along the feverish skin beneath him, sampling the taste that WAS Marik.

"I can't wait, I-I can't s-stand it!— Please, take me- hah- ah-ah, more! Take me," Marik begged quietly, nuzzling his nose into Bakura's neck, letting out his breath with each inward thrust. Bakura smiled to himself at this. He continued to lazily pursue different places of Marik's neck and shoulders with his tongue, eliciting harsh shivers from the man underneath him.

"Deeper Bakura, oh- oh God, please, more, deeper, fuck me-" the blonde groaned, letting the request run into a whine at the end. Bakura's sure hand did as it was asked, raising Marik's hips. The hand sliding along his length paused momentarily and laid flat along his inner thigh, pushing his legs open even further.

Marik's breath stopped in pure, mind numbing pleasure as Bakura's entire shaft slid into him. Bakura made sure to hold the position for several, long seconds, resuming his work on Marik's member. Marik's eyes rolled back, and he tried to speak, but nothing would come out but a truncated breathy whisper. As Bakura began moving again, Marik's throat unstuck itself and he couldn't help but scream. The angle of the spirits entry hit the spot inside of Marik's own body that understood pleasure the most. Each tight thrust hit this same spot again and again and again…

"Bak-k-kura-" the blonde moaned weakly, hands seeking any part of the spirit they could find. He latched one onto Bakura's wrist between his legs, and the other again balled itself into his thick hair. Bakura simply continued at his even pace, breathing deeply, needing nothing more than the words in his ear to make him happy.

"Yes Marik?" he teased innocently, leaning over him and kissing his forehead. Marik brought his own lips to the whitenette's throat, tongue pushing into the shallow groove at the base.

"Please," was the wet whisper he got in reply, making him hiss in a sharp breath. Marik's hand was resting on the nape of his neck, and now it slid down his back, the nails biting into his skin. He loved that; it made him insane with want. But tonight, he was going to make the tomb keeper wait. He would spin out his nerves until they were ready to snap, and still he would make him wait, make him hold himself in. He wanted to try something, and he figured Marik wouldn't mind, considering the feedback he was receiving so far.

"Please. You keep saying please. Please what?" Bakura said, letting the breath of his words fan out along the underside of Marik's jaw line.

"Please, more, you're going so s-slow…. I can't take it," Marik whined lowly, a violent shiver arcing through him as Bakura again brought himself into the blonde, expertly nicking the hidden spot.

"Yes you can. Just wait," was all Bakura said. Marik's body tried to curl inward as the spirit again slowed his tempo, shortening his entries to hit the spot more frequently.

"BAKURA! NNNHhh, stop it! Fuck! Ah-ha-hhng! Stop, please!" he cried, eyes squeezed shut in pleasurable agony. His head tipped back and he brought his shoulders up, trying to pull his body inward. He thrashed his head again, violently shaking it for 'no', then stopped, moaning repeatedly into his shoulder. Bakura observed hazily as Marik licked his own skin, desperate for anything to fixate his mouth.

"First you tell me more, now you tell me stop- which is it, Ishtar?" Bakura growled, sitting himself up. He took Marik's hips in each hand, pulling him further into his lap. He parted his own knees a bit more and continued. The downward angle his now created was even steeper than before, and Marik lost ability to communicate again. Each thrust caused him to exhale with a sigh, and he lay there, hands lying limply on either side of his head.

"No…" he groaned, and his tongue again flicked out to lick his own shoulder. From his heightened view, Bakura could see most of Marik's body. He was beautiful, whether or not the blonde believed it. Bakura liked the color of his skin the best, although the shape of his waist was a close second. The tonal value was somewhere between bronze and taupe, not too yellow, but not too brown either. It wasn't pale, but a rich, vibrant hue that looked simply scintillating when wet… as it was now. Bakura's eyes wandered along the curve of Marik's waist, and into the planes of the hips in his hands. The bone structure there made a sharp, cutting v, because he was thin and because he was rather toned. The gentle swooping curve of Marik's ribs ran into the long surface of his stomach, which was smooth and flat, dipping only for the shapely belly button in the center. Bakura let his eyes trace the natural curvature of Marik's chest as he continued moving in him. He reached the sweeping collar bone, which was pronounced as the blonde shook and quivered with each breath. The hollow at the base of Marik's throat was arguably Bakura's favorite spot on the Egyptian, aside from the inside of his mouth. It was the perfect little place for a tongue to fit, and it never failed to get Marik excited. It had a good rise and fall when traced with finger tips, and it could hold an ice cube if need be…

The pressure Bakura was exacting upon himself by leveraging higher above Marik was becoming increasingly unbearable, and he thought perhaps he could soon execute his plan. It was difficult to do, but Bakura leaned over his lovers body and kissed the corner of his mouth, to catch his attention. The response was almost instantaneous, and suddenly their tongues were sliding over one another. Marik pulled himself up a tiny fraction, feverishly and urgently lapping at the back of Bakura's mouth. The tomb robber was a bit taken aback; he hadn't realized Marik could do that. In response, the whitenette growled deep in his throat, sending vibrations into the others mouth. The boy beneath him moaned back, and the feeling was incredible. Several times, the pair tried sharing vibrations, and each time, they slipped a bit further into conjoined pleasure.

Bakura broke the kiss first, and hovered his lips just about Mariks. The Egyptian lifted himself up a bit further, trying to recapture the warm mouth, but Bakura didn't let him. He pulled away a little bit more, and licked Marik's lips temptingly. The blonde again tried to follow, to catch Bakura's mouth. Once more, he pulled away, letting their breath mingle, sending out a teasingly wet lick, but not letting Marik back in. Marik groaned, mind split between what was happening between his legs and above his lips.

"You're teasing me," he whispered, sounding a bit distressed.

"Yes," Bakura affirmed, lowering himself into Marik, feeling the rush of air around his mouth as Marik gasped.

"W-why?" the blonde stuttered, almost too far lost in the haze of pleasure to respond. His hands again found Bakura, wrapping around the man's arms in boarder line desperation.

"I want you to come with me," Bakura breathed, keeping his pacing slow and even. He watched Marik's eyes open to look up at him, lips parted while he panted quietly.

"Go where?" he asked, confused. Bakura laughed low in his throat, his accompanying grin dark.

"No- come at the same time as me," the spirit explained, pushing his hips forward and carrying Marik's body with it. The blonde bit his lip, cutting off a harsh moan. His grip on Bakura's wrists tightened, and his eyes once again slipped shut as he tried to deal with the raw sensations. The man above him simply smiled, letting up slowly, oh so slowly.

"Bakura, please—please…" Marik begged, beseeching him with his eyes, once he got over the violent pressure.

"Wait for me-" was the reply he got, and he could do no more than cling to Bakura. The spirit shifted back over Marik, so their entire bodies touched. He caught Marik's moans in his mouth again, painstakingly drawing his tongue in and out, enticing the blonde to do the same. It wasn't a hard task, and soon they were both gone from the entire world, with nothing but each other. The soft sound of their bodies rubbing together, the shaky breathing and the equally alluring sound of Bakura sliding in and out was the only things that were real. Marik was the first to reach the very top of this understanding, shuddering in warning as he felt the welling of a powerful climax begin to take him.

"Bakura," he whispered feverishly. His fingers, entwined into the whitenette's hair, began to pull. The man in question didn't slow, or make any sign of acknowledgment other then to put his lips to the crux of the Egyptians neck and kiss.

"Nnhg—nghn- B-Bakura- I-" Marik tried again, more strained then before. Each touch inside of his body was unbearable, overwhelming. He knew he had no chance of stopping it, and that it would most likely hurt him for the first few moments when it hit. Bakura went so deep, and pushed so right, and touched just there, and stroked just so- he manipulated Marik's body to a tee. The blonde realized he was lightheaded, and had stopped breathing. He pulled in a sharp breath, choking out a small yelp on the exhale.

"Bakura!" he yelled, legs quivering now. He was going to come, it was almost there- he didn't know how to stop it, Bakura wasn't listening.

But the spirit WAS listening, and taking in the sweet pleas. He himself was close; dangerously so. The warmth inside of Marik's body was tempting him closer and closer, and doing a fucking good job at it.

"Wait for me," he growled again, a bit grated. He felt the tremors of the others body, and his own began to imitate. He slowed, thrusting evenly, lips pressed against the curve of Marik's neck. The blonde was positively quivering, hands pulling painfully tight in his hair. Yet he loved it- loved how desperately he could make Marik want him, how he could own him up and down.

"Bakura, I can't- Bakura, I'm sorry, no no, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY PLEASE PLEASE!!-" Marik screamed, throwing his head back. Tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He groaned through grated teeth, unable to breathe, his climax pressing on every nerve in him. He couldn't hold it, he was sitting right on the edge- he cried out again, desperate, senseless, screaming for the whitenette controlling him.

"Let me go Bakura! Please- NNNGH! STOP, LET ME GO!! Hhaa- AAHHhh—AH!" the blonde begged, clawing him in pure mindless anxiety. The pleasure was too much; it was numbing his body, shocking him out of coherency. He couldn't come- Bakura had told him to wait. He was clinging with all his might to the thought of 'waiting'. Bakura would tell him when, would help him over the edge, would be there to catch his downswing, Bakura would- Bakura would—

The spirit's spine prickled with the rush of his own peak, his lovers screams of agonizing want shoving him quicker then he almost could handle. With a violent shake and just a mere second to spare, he hissed, drawing his head back like a snake strike. He hovered his mouth over Marik's, took one ragged breath and stammered,

"Marik, go, Marik—go, GO, let GO!"

The blonde didn't even hear him finish, screaming as his climax shot through him, blinding him to everything. It hurt so badly at first that there was no pleasure- he could feel Bakura trying to catch his mouth in a kiss, but he couldn't respond. After an endless span of a few seconds, the luxurious waves of overpowering felicity began to rock him, and he couldn't help but moan for the person who did it to him.

Bakura watched through half lidded eyes as he came, pushing up into Marik harder than before. He bent him neatly in half, absorbed in the blondes shifting facial features, his hand squeezed tightly over Marik's member. He shuddered as his own member suddenly slid easier, more lubricated than before. He kissed each corner of the blonde's mouth, willing him to come back to him. He wanted to kiss him, to feel the other's eagerness. And damn it, did he- Marik's tongue flicked up into the spirit's mouth, engaging him, pulling him down close. Each man gasped and panted into the other, Bakura never stopping his motions and Marik rubbing hard onto the spirit's shoulders.

"D-Don't-" Marik stuttered through a brief parting of their lips. But the paler man had no intentions of stopping; he would spin Marik through his peak until he was spent thoroughly. For several more minutes, the pair continued moving with each other slowly, kissing, like they had never done this before and this was their last opportunity. Bakura eventually parted from the blonde, panting quietly, body shivering, sweat sliding down his neck and back. The other lay in a similar state, not even able to open his eyes. His lips were parted, wet, moving in time with the rising and falling of his breath. He moaned lowly, exhausted and tingling through his entire frame. The spirit took hold of the back of Marik's knees and slowly pulled himself out, fingers sticky with the boy's come. Without saying anything, he laid the desert native's knees together, climbed over them and laid out beside him. He tucked his nose under Marik's ear, breathing deeply. He threw his arm over his chest, pulling him closer and firmly claiming him.

The blonde was still evening his breath, not a single part of him moved from where Bakura had placed him. He felt warm, whole, safe- something he had wanted his whole life. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, licking his drying lips soundly.

"Mmm… 'Kura—" he whispered, scooting his rear closer to the other. Bakura breathed into his ear, tickling him.

"Hmm?" was the throaty response he got.

"Nothing. Just--… Mmm," the blonde smiled. He turned his face to Bakura, locking eyes with him. He rubbed his legs together, feeling the moisture between them. Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he murmured, smirking. Marik sent him a tired but still sensuous smile.

"Yes- oh.." he replied, making a small noise of pleasure, enjoying the flash of lust that passed over the spirit's face. The man snorted and pulled on Marik, turning him so they lay together in a tight spoon. With the soft finesse of true caring, Bakura pressed several long kisses to Marik's scarred back, his shoulders and neck.

"You push my buttons," he growled, settling down; he scuffled the sheet up to within reach of his fingers and hooked it, throwing it casually over them. The blonde pushed back into him, fatigued and content within the circle of his arms.

"Mmm, you push mine—and quite well," he hummed with a chuckle. Both sniggered softly.

"You gonna sleep well?" Bakura asked through a yawn, still smirking.

"Yessir," Marik nodded.

"Good. Night, Marik…"

He kissed the blonde's shoulder.

Marik shivered.

"Goodnight 'Kura…"

***End Note*** Hope you liked! Not so sweet as the first one. *shrugs* Idk—R AND R PEOPLE. I NEED FEEDBACK TO BECOME BETTER.


End file.
